Kung Fu Gecko
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Birthday fic for Tyroth Darkstorm. During a visit to the Turtles lair, Sephie and Tyroth get a lesson from Monalisa in the different styles of Kung Fu, but which will be the style that suits them best?


**Heya Readers**

**Once again, a plot bunny came along and gave me an idea for a new fic, this time a two part fic where Monalisa, the Lizard lady teaches her best friend Sephie and her partner Tyroth more about her Kung Fu training and hopefully inspire them to leanr a certain style of their own, whether it be a crane, monkey, praying mantis, snake or a tiger! **

**I'd like to Dedicate this fic as a birthday gift to my good friend and fellow write Tyroth Darkstorm who has been writing fanfics based on my work for a while, his exciting works can be found in my favourites and you can find his works on his FF page which can be found in my favourite authors category.**

**Happy Birthday Tyroth Darkstorm! Hope you enjoy the fic!**

**NOTE: The characters Tyroth and Sephie belong to Tyroth Darkstorm. **

**Kung Fu Gecko**

**Chapter One**

"Wake up sleepy head!"

"mmm."

"Wake up!"

Blinking her tired eyes, Sephie opened them to see her lover, a large red dragon man looking over her with the look of love.

"Morning sweetie Gecko." he said "You look so pretty when you're sleeping."

Sephie blushed.

"Not as gorgeous as you Tyroth sweetie." she said grinning up at Tyroth as he leaned down and nuzzled his soft muzzle against her nose.

Sephie giggled as she felt her lover's breath dance over her face.

Tyroth laughed then stood up straight.

"Come on Sweetie," he said "Get up! The turtles, Mona and Splinter are already up."

* * *

Sephie's eye shot wide open as she remembered what was happening today. Mona was going to spend the day doing Kung Fu training with them all.

She and Tyroth had decided to visit the turtles for a long weekend from Mutopia, and the first night they were there, they had spent the day watching martial arts movies and Mona had decided to ask Splinter the following night if she could do some Kung Fu training with the gang to which the others had been keen to do.

Splinter had agreed and decreed Mona would be sensei for the day, to which Mona bashfully reminded them she was no sensei, but hopefully a good enough teacher to teach what she knew.

"Yikes!" Sephie cried sitting bolt upright in bed and throwing the duvet off her "How long have they been up?"

"Don't panic Sephie." said Tyroth "Not long, Mikey's still making breakfast..." as he spoke, he heard a crash and the shout of Raphael yelling: "Mikey!"

Sephie laughed.

"Sounds more like he's breaking things more than cooking breakfast!" she giggled.

Tyroth shook his head chuckling.

"I'd better go help him." he said "You get yourself dressed." he gave his mate a quick kiss then left the room.

Sephie laughed again then reached for her red shorts and turtle-neck crop top that she'd draped over a chair to get dressed so she could join the others.

* * *

When she got outside her room, Sephie was in the middle of gathering her hair so she could tie it in her ponytail, walking into the kitchen she could see Donatello and Leonardo on the floor clearing up a mess of broken plates, Tyroth was at the cooker helping Michelangelo with breakfast, Raphael was helping Mona set the table and Splinter was preparing tea and coffee.

As Mona saw Sephie appear she beamed.

"Ah morning Sephie." she said "I trust you slept well?"

"I did!" said Sephie "Well I need to make sure I got the energy for what you're going to put me through!"

Mona fiddled with her pink ninja headband and gave Sephie an evil smirk.

"Oh you're gonna be exhausted with what I'm gonna do to you!" she laughed "Just kidding!" she added "But you will need a good breakfast to get the energy!"

"And here it is!" Michelangelo announced as he came over with plates loaded with bacon, eggs, sausages and toast.

Sephie grinned as she looked at the spread before her.

"This looks great Mikey!" she said taking a seat next to Tyroth and helping herself to some bacon and eggs.

"They don't call me master chef for nothing!" Michelangelo smiled proudly.

"You are a good cook Mikey." Said Donatello as he tucked into some eggs.

"But you do have an ego..." Raphael sighed as the bubbly turtle sat next to him and began to tuck into his own breakfast messily.

* * *

Finally after breakfast was cleared, Sephie and Tyroth walked into the main lair and were amazed at what they saw.

In the middle of the room was a huge structure of monkey bars, a section of steel plum flower poles, a large area of crash mats, and some polyester heads and dummies.

In front of them, the turtles and Mona were doing some warm up exercises whilst Splinter was watching.

"Wow..." said Sephie "You really have gone over the top with setting this lot up. It looks amazing!"

"Thanks." Said Leonardo "All this is what we use to broaden our skills with Kung Fu when Mona teaches us a few tricks."

"Which I will not hesitate to demonstrate!" said Mona who had reached down to touch her toes then had straightened herself up again so she could stretch out her body.

"Cool!" said Sephie excitedly as the turtles stepped aside and Mona walked over to a crash mat where there was a polyester head on a structure.

"Now Sephie, you're already familiar with the crane style Kung Fu, since that's my favourite style to use in fighting and I've shown you a few moves there."

Sephie nodded in agreement.

"Which I loved learning!" she said, looking at the plum flower poles then back at Mona "You're a very good teacher!"

"Thank you!" smiled Mona "But there are the other four animal styles I'd like to show you, and maybe we can see which animal is your style!"

"Sweet!" said Sephie.

* * *

"The first animal I will show you is the deadly, speedy striking style of the snake!" Mona announced as she got into a fighting stance "My second favourite style after the crane!"

She then began to perform fast moves including kicks and leaps and strikes with her hands with the fingers pointing outwards.

Sephie watched in awe as Mona moved at lightening speed and struck at imaginary opponents with her fingers and her tail.

She then came to a stop by standing on one leg with her fingers extended and her tail in a striking position like a cobra, as she did she hissed like a snake.

"Cool..." said Sephie blinking as she tried to take in everything she saw.

"Pretty fast eh?" said Michelangelo with a grin.

Raphael gave a cocky smirk, proud of his mate.

"I wonder if you can be as fast as Mona?" said Donatello to Sephie "With practice I'm sure, after seeing what you can do!"

"I'm sure she can pull it off!" said Leonardo.

"I hope so!" said Sephie.

Mona smiled then stood up straight and bowed.

"Hope you enjoyed that Sephie." she said "Now, this is a hard part, Don, if you please?" she gestured to Donatello who walked up to the structure of the polyester head and to a control panel on it to which he pressed a few buttons and the head began to bob and weave around like a live opponent.

"What you gonna show us Mona?" asked Tyroth.

"I'm gonna show if I can strike the head's eyes as it moves." said Mona "Not as easy as it looks I can tell you that much!"

Sephie blinked and watched as the head moved and Mona stood in a fighting stance and held up a finger extended hand and watched it intently and focused ready to strike the face.

Raphael chewed his lip and crossed his fingers.

"Come on babe!" he said softly "You can do it!"

Mona narrowed her eyes as she watched the head move and held up her pointed fingers, everyone else held their breaths as they watched.

* * *

Finally after a few seconds Mona saw a chance and struck the head's eyes with her fingers, she did it so fast and sudden that everybody jumped.

"Whoa!" said Michelangelo "Told ya she was fast!"

"Nice move there Mona!" said Tyroth.

"Thanks." said Mona "That was bloody hard though, when I did this in training as a human, I would miss the target every-time, took a while before I could get it right, let alone strike the target right." she nodded at Donatello in thanks and walked to the next area of the course.

"Man..." said Sephie as she looked at the head "Truly fast! I hope I can pull that off with practice!"

* * *

Mona smiled at Sephie again then walked over to another crash mat where she formed her hands so she formed a hook with her index finger.

"Now I will show you the explosive accuracy and precise timing of the praying mantis!" she said "This is the one that Donatello showed a slight talent for after I taught him the basics."

Donatello nodded with a smile whilst Raphael shivered slightly as he thought of the insect causing the other turtles to snicker slightly.

"You don't mind that kind of insect do you bro?" asked Michelangelo with a grin "If Mona's impersonating it?"

Raphael glared at Michelangelo then turned to look at Mona who was crouched low and was swaying before performing many lighting strikes and snatches with her hands then made clicking noises with her tongue.

* * *

Sephie again watched in awe as Mona performed a few moves then whistled to Leonardo who walked forward with some ninja stars in his hands.

"What you gonna do Leo?" asked Sephie.

"Just watch Sephie..." said Mona as she took a few deep breathes and watched as Leonardo prepared the ninja stars.

Sephie watched then saw Leonardo throw the ninja stars at Mona who moved quickly and snatched the stars out of the air, a couple she missed and embedded into the wall but after Mona caught the last star she stood up straight and held the stars in-between her fingers.

* * *

Everyone applauded and Michelangelo and Sephie cheered.

"Whoo that was amazing Mona!" said Sephie.

"Thank you..." said Mona bowing "Now...the energetic monkey! Michelangelo's favourite!"

She walked over to some monkey bars and jumped up grabbing them then started to swing around on them like a child on a playground frame then threw her legs up at the bars so she was hanging upside down by her knees.

"Yeah! I love that style!" said Michelangelo "Especially when we get to play on the monkey bars!" he then began to jump around making monkey sounds and behaving like a monkey making Sephie laugh and Mona grin as she swung around on the monkey bars.

She then swung off them and did a flip before landing on her feet then crouched pretty much like she did like the mantis, yet she was more bouncy and she had her wrists up.

She then performed many moves that involved leaps, jumps and striking with her tail and wrists before doing and flip and pulling off a balancing move on one leg.

"Whoot!" Sephie cheered, "I loved that!"

"With the energy you have, babe!" said Tyroth "I think that style would suit you! That or the crane!"

* * *

Taking another bow, Mona then moved to the last area, which consisted of crash mats and a large polyester head and body.

"And now..." said Mona "The favourite of my beloved Raph here..." she bared her teeth and clawed her hands "The tiger!"

Raphael folded his arms and smirked to which Mona had to focus away from if she was going to keep the attention of everyone in front of her. His smirk always made her shiver with pleasure within.

She then began to execute some clawing moves with her fingers as well as some aggressive kicks, in fact Sephie jumped a few times as Mona growled and slashed at the air with her fingers, there was so much emotion in that style of Kung Fu, it was rather exciting as well as frightening to watch, she wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

Tyroth was pretty fascinated by the style and watched intently as Mona moved on the crash mat as if she was fighting imaginary enemies then moved over to the dummy where she struck it in different areas of the body with her feet and hands.

"I like the tiger style." he said "all the aggression and counter attacks..."

"You would wouldn't you?" said Raphael "That's the reason why I like it, it's rather exciting, scary and you know your opponent has no chance against you..."

Mona then did a finishing move where she kicked the dummy so hard it bent backwards and sprung back up and she jumped away from it before landing on the crash mat and struck a pose before taking out her war-fan and fanning herself with it.

"And that Sephie, Tyroth, is my demonstration of the five animals of Kung Fu!" she said standing up.

* * *

At once, Sephie and Tyroth clapped and cheered. The turtles too applauded and Raphael walked over to Mona.

"Deadly Lizard Lady." he said proudly wrapping an arm around her.

Mona blushed and nuzzled her mate before walking over to Sephie and Tyroth.

"Now you've seen the other styles other than the crane style," she said "You ready to learn some moves?"

"You bet we are!" said Sephie.

"Yeah!" said Tyroth "Let's get started!"

* * *

Sephie, as she has watched the different styles, began to wonder which style would suit her best. The snake style looked pretty complicated, but rather good against enemies as it was a style that aimed at the body's most sensitive areas like the eyes, joints and groin, the praying mantis would help her with reaching the more precise areas she wanted to strike as well as help catch ninja stars or arrows that were fired at her in battle.

The monkey was rather fun and exciting, and she was always the energetic one in battle and jumping all over the place using her wall climbing to get to high places, and the tiger was really strong and aggressive.

The crane was one she had been practising a while and she had just gotten to grips with the basics as well as some advanced stuff, but seeing the others styles, she was excited to see what else she could learn and have a style she could call her own rather than the free style fighting she used since she learnt to fight.

"Okay Lady Sensei." she said excitedly "I'm ready to learn my new style!"

"Then let's get to work!" Mona grinned.

**So Mona has demonstrated what she knows in the art of Kung Fu, how will she do in teaching Tyroth and Sephie? And what Style will Sephie turn out to be good at, along with Tyroth?**

**Find out, my friends in the next chapter of Kung Fu Gecko!**


End file.
